


Tui e Mea

by LadyMarmalade



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Bad End spoilers, Incest, M/M, kresnikcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarmalade/pseuds/LadyMarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles about Julius and Ludger. None of them connected, all stand alone pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tui e Mea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website and I will admit to being nervous. The title is taken from the fan transliterated lyrics of Mage Pride.
> 
> None of the drabbles were written to be in any order, but I tried to put them in a way that made some sense so that reading them would hopefully be a smoother process.

"I love you."

The words feel odd to Julius. He’s never spoken them to anyone. Not to his father, not to his mother, not even to Ludger. Brotherly love expressed itself through action and never through words, he had learned. But this was different and if he had the willpower to deny his heart’s desires, maybe even wrong.

Ludger smiles. He brings the damp white cloth up to his face and wipes away the dried spots of blood.

"I know."

* * *

 

He feels the world around him slipping away. Ludger looks to Julius, whose pain has subsided for the night, his chest rising and falling with each soft breath escaping his lips.

Ludger smiles. Some things are worth letting the world burn for.

* * *

 

_I killed your mother._

The words resound in Julius’s mind loudly and clearly, more so than ever before as Ludger snores softly into his chest. He wants to say it, even if Ludger wouldn’t necessarily hear- or maybe because he couldn’t. The guilt that had grown dormant over the years poked it’s ugly head out at Ludger’s first, “I love you.” It only grows with each concerned look, each gentle touch, and smile Julius knows only he’s ever seen in the soft morning light. The same hands that gave Ludger everything were what took it all to begin with. They had destroyed entire worlds and yet this was what had him feeling conflicted. He nearly begins to question his own sense of morality until Ludger stirs in his sleep.

"Shh," he whispers, his free hand pushing locks of white away from his ear. "I’m here."

* * *

 

Julius holds him just a little tighter, their hands intertwined, his head resting on Ludger’s. It’s wrong and all the same feels like the only right thing to do.

"I love you…" Ludger murmurs in the haze of the early morning.

The smile it brings to his face somehow only sickens Julius more. He presses a quick kiss to Ludger’s cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

Julius wraps his arms around him, hands balling up into fists that grasp onto the cloth of Ludger’s shirt. It’s warm- almost too warm for his own comfort but he can’t find it in himself to let go. He holds onto him firmly, desperately.

Ludger rests his head on Julius’s shoulder and smiles. He can feel everything slipping back into nothing and can only assume it’s already progressed farther for Julius.

"I want to be reborn with you."

* * *

 Ludger reaches out for the pocket watch on the merchant’s table only to have his hand brush up against another’s.

"I apologize-"

Before the other man can finish speaking it feels as though a flood of memories, vague and blurry but all the same creating a clear image, rush into mind.

Ludger feels more in that moment than he thought possible for a lifetime. Grief, regret, hatred, a burning indignation swallowed only by a broken heart, and a newborn hope manage to build up until he speaks.

"Our perfect world."

* * *

 Ludger flinches at his touch. Green eyes that once sparkled seemed to have lost whatever light they once held for Julius. Instead, he looks at him like he’s any other stranger.

"Who are you?" 

Maybe it’s better this way, he reasons. Maybe this was a fresh start, one that wouldn’t lead to conflicting feelings of a disgusting love. Julius musters up what he hopes is a comforting smile.

"Your brother."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The final drabble was inspired by a prompt: Person B making a deal to save Person A’s life at the cost of all their memories together.


End file.
